Many commercially available beverage and fluidized foods are unstable over a period of time and require stabilizing additives to maintain fluid homogeneity over an extended period of time. Citrus juices, for example, contain pulp material which remains suspended over a period of time only with the assistance of additives such as propylene glycol alginates or other food additives known to stabilize and/or thicken. Beverages containing powder additives such as cocoa powder also require suspending agents to prevent premature settling.
In the past, hydrocolloids such as gum arabic, xanthan gum, alginates, pectin, carrageenan, starch and modified starch, and carboxymethylcellulose have been used to stabilize beverages. Relatively large quantities of these materials are required in order to achieve an effective degree of stabilization. While stabilizing the beverage, these materials unfortunately affect beverage flavor and feel. Sometimes, as with xanthan gum, the beverage stabilizing material reacts with other beverage components, including proteins (such as milk proteins or beer proteins), affecting beverage flavor and stabilizer efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,193 to McGinley, et al., describes a stabilizing agent which contains colloidal microcrystalline cellulose, starch, and a non-thickening water soluble diluent such as maltodextrin, whey or non-fat dry milk which is useful as a rapid dispersing agent for suspending solids in an aqueous medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,396 to Clark discloses a beverage stabilizing system comprised of carboxymethyl cellulose and gellan gum in a weight ratio of from about 3:1 to about 20:1 respectively, and preferably 4:1. The blend is incorporated into beverages in amounts of from about 0.03 to about 0.06 weight percent. The blend composition allegedly creates a unique liquid gel structure which provides a system that suspends ingredients and components of beverages and other liquid consumables that would otherwise separate or settle to the bottom of the container.
None of the prior art suggests or discloses a dual function beverage modifier consisting of a concentrated gum dispersion that serves to both suspend and stabilize other particulate matter and flavors in the beverage as well as modify the mouthfeel thereof. Moreover, none of the prior art teaches a concentrated beverage additive which can modify the mouthfeel, taste and aesthetic appearance of fluidized consumables and beverages through the creation of a fluidized gel.